epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Richard Williams vs Ralph Bakshi vs Don Bluth- Epic rap battles for your amusement premiere
(Warning: this is shit.) Hello everybody to the first addition of epic rap battles for your amusement. I got a few updates about the series. Firstly, There are gonna be 14 battles in this season of the series. Secondly, I'm not taking suggestions at the moment. Thirdly, If you any criticism with one of my battles, please tell me it so that I can improve on those points. Fourthly there will be hints. In the first addition of this series, We'll be having a threeway between Richard Williams(red), Ralph Bakshi(blue), and Don bluth(green) to see who is the best independent 2d animator that left animation for a while, but are making a comeback is. I had a lot of fun making the battle, so I hope you enjoy it. Battle richard williams this will be an animator survival you two won't survive at all. Because after I'm done with this you two will experience the 2d animation downfall. Dropping bigger bombs than a pebble and the penguin and fire and ice mix. Leaving you two on the ground drawing on the sand with some sticks. Let me start with Bluth here, using other companies logo hoping for confusion. Looking at the movie it was used, I can easily say that wasn't the solution. While this Bakshit crazy man is still busy making more controversy. Then ending up creating himself more hate with cool and the crazy. Don't start to mess with the one who framed Roger Rabbit. Ending the both of you and your careers like it's an old habit. ralph Bakshi I'm geussing that you took thirthy years of writing your verse. Because like all your long projects, It made a turn for the worse. With your little island of movies that you have released. you being a legendary animator is what I'd call you the least. while Bluth still busy making historians angry be screwing over russian history . I wouldn't be surprised if you let a land before time sequels be made for every historian attacking the movie. While I'm making the first adult cartoon before South Park ever can. Hitting you so hard like it's a mighy mouse to both you two man. My work has inspired one of the most succesful trilogies yet. So be prepared for worse things than what happened to fritz the cat . Don Bluth ' Let Me start of by telling you two a real tragic american tale . About an Animator cut from his project for taking too long and knewing it would fail. And Bakshi I wouldn't talk to fast about the inspired trilogy. Since its success leaves your own version as a big mystery. While Fritz the cat ended up as a big failure to its author. Looks like another work of you got crumbled down so don't even bother. I'm a space ace of animation and gaming. with Gary. Trying to mess with me is like my deleted scenes. Too scary. I'm creating animated movie that even got Steven Spielberg's attention. And even beating a giant animation companies like the disney corporation. '''Richard williams ' Do you really think that I would be scared of that mysery. The scariest thing about you is the horrible troll movie . you should Be like your companies and keep your mouth shut. Since now I'll make my comeback like it's the recobbled cut. And bakshi just busy with a movie nobody wanted to dispurse. Atleast it's better then copying me and losing money from your purse. I'm a master animator winning more oscars than Dicaprio. Compared to me, you two are like a failed cameo. 'Ralph Bakshi ' Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson. What good is an oscar if your movies lack any presence. I'm the legendary animator so you better not forget it. Even my attackers found my movie a big hit. Making a return to animation through kickstarter with the coney island . While Bluth tried the same, ending up sinking like woodpiles in quicksand. And I can't forget about Williams raggedy ann which leaved people to fooled. I have done my job here leaving these two caveman here schooled. '''Don Bluth You must use wizardry If you want to use those lines to win this fight. If you were on rap school you'd be removed since those lines are to white. Leaving your movie career for a while sure has let you whirled. When you came back later making the failure that is cool World. And now that we're talking about Raggedy Ann which you thought went really nice. I wouldn't really call it that when looking at the critics opinions and its box office. Both your chances of succes in suspensfull family movies looks to be slim. Looks like these failures will be hiding in darker places than those in the secret of NIMH . poll Who won? Richard Williams Ralph Bakshi Don Bluth Category:Blog posts